Make Me Look Good, Dad
by JustAFlora
Summary: "Listen you remember I told you about the girl I'm bringing home for Christmas?"  "Ummm this Christmas."  "Yes dad,Flora remember."    I wanted to write a Christmas story.Please Review. Romance and Humor.
1. Chapter 1 She's Coming for Christmas

**Yeah Yeah.I got this story based off of a song off of Disney Twice Upon a over song in here would be best to listen it up under Twice Upon a Christmas Make me look Good I hope you enjoy this first oh Please review.**

**Make Me Look Good Dad**

"Luke I'm really looking forward to meeting your dad."Flora Reinhold said as Luke and her walked through London's station.

"Yeah about my dad. I just want to warn you he's a little different."Luke said as he looked terrified into Flora's eyes. He held three suitcases and he continued to walk down the street while adjusting the three suitcases weight.

"Oh Luke I'm sure he's great."Flora said as she put out her hand in a dramatic way.

"Don't get me wrong he's really funny,"Luke paused. As he thought next about what to say. "He makes people laugh,"He continued. Then he said in a whisper. "Usually at him,but he can be a bit clumsy. Accident prone. Disaster waiting to happen. I better give him a call." Luke said as he walked over to a pay phone.

At Luke's dads,Clarks,house Clark was outside hanging lights. He was on the roof singing a song to himself. "_I was strolling through the park one day. In the merry merry month of May. I was taken by surprise..."_All of a sudden his cellphone rang. "Surprise. That must be Lukie." He answered the phone cheerfully. "Hello?"

"Hey dad it's me."Luke greeted.

"Lukie."Clark said on the other line.

Luke cringed at his horrible nick-name. "Luke dad. Look I need to talk to you..."

"How's the weather up there?"Clark asked.

"It's cold."Luke said getting annoyed. "Dad this is important..."Luke said getting frustrated.

"You wearing the scarf your mom and I knitted for you for Christmas?"Clark asked as if he didn't hear his son's requests.

"Yeah dad everyday,"Luke said as he took out a colorful scarf out of his bag. "Listen you remember I told you about the girl I'm bringing home for Christmas?"

"Ummm this Christmas."Clark asked confused.

Luke dropped his head. He couldn't believe his dad could be so stupid. "Yes dad,Flora remember."

"Ah ha."Clark said in remembrance.

Luke looked at Flora who was waving him down. She showed him the tickets. "And I want to make a good impression,"Flora walked over to Luke and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I was kinda wondering if you could kinda play it um you know...cool?"

"Oh gotcha'.Don't worry son we'll give her a Christmas she'll never forgeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" **Crash!** Clark fell from the roof and landed into the snowy lawn.

"Yep. That's what I'm afraid of."Luke finished as he hung up the phone. Flora smiled not knowing what she was going to suspect when she got there.


	2. Chapter 2 Embarrassment Number One

**Chapter 2**

Luke sat on the train his stomach felt has if there were butterflies in his stomach. His breath was weak thinking about what his dad would be up to. As he got up to get Flora a glass of water he realized that his legs were very weak too.

"Luke are you feeling okay?" Flora asked him.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Flora are you sure you want to meet my dad? It's not to late to change your mine."

"Luke it will be fine. I'm sure your dad will be great. I mean what is the worse that could happen?" Flora asked as she laid her head on Luke's shoulder.

"Fire, Christmas tree falls, microwave explodes, flood, turkey gets burnt, parents fight, outlet blows up….."

"Alright Luke," Flora laughs. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Just calm yourself." Flora kissed Luke's lips as the train stopped.

"Here we are." Luke said glumly.

Flora rushed off the train leaving Luke to carry the luggage. Clark was outside the train with an old car parked and a sign above the car that said LUKES' AMAZING LIMO. Luke sighed."Welcome home Luke!" Clark shouted. Luke grinned sarcastically. He glanced over at Flora. "So you must be the famous Flora Reinhold." Clark took the luggage from Luke and started to stuff it into the trunk. Although when he tried closing the trunk it flew open; taking the luggage high into the air. Luke watched as his clothing spread all over the road. Flora held in the urge to giggle. **Embarrassment Number One!**


	3. Chapter 3 Embarrassment Number Two

**Chapter 3**

****On the way home Clark Triton would not stop talking about the loads and loads of Luke's baby photos, and home videos, that were in the house. "Maybe tonight we could show you some." Clark laughed.  
>"Actually dad I don't think Flora would rather just play a game or..."<p>

"I really don't mind. I think it would be cute to see you as a baby." Flora smiled.

Luke whispered to himself, "Thank you dad. Thank you."

Minutes passed, and soon enough the car, that Clark called a limo, pulled up in a driveway. "Here we are kids." Clark smiled. Luke opened up his door, then he went around to Floras door and opened it for her. Clark got out of his seat and walked over to a switch; he pressed it down. Christmas Lights lit up the dark night. By coincidence it started to snow.

"Oh my gosh, you are amazing at decorating your house." Flora praised. She looked up at the roof that read, 'Welcome Miss Flora Reinhold.' Then below that read, 'Luke has you good.' Flora giggled.

Luke rolled his eyes, then hooked arms with her; he escorted her to the house. "Let's go inside it's getting cold."

**Embarrassment**** Number Two!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you really don't think this is an embarrassment but that happened to my friend and I could tell that she was embarrassed good! I hope you continue reading! It will get better. Please Review! Oh, and Happy Holidays!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Embarrassment Number Three

**Chapter 4**

The warmth of the house was quite intrigging. The smell of sweets and pine filled the air. Itwas, in a way, good to be home. Luke lead Flora into the living room and sat her down on the couch. "Mr. Triton, I love how you set the house up for the holidays." She complimented as Clark walked into the room.

"Why, thank you Miss."

"Oh please, don't be so formal. Please call me Flora." She giggled taking Lukes hand into hers.

"As you wish. Would you like anything to drink?" As crazy as Clark was he still was a polite...um...'gentleman.'

"Do you have any hot chocolate?"

"I'll go make some right now." Clark rushed out of the room and made his way to the kitchen.

'Finally alone at last.' Luke thought to himself. "Flora you don't have to be so polite...He's Clark."

"Luke, he's your father and he generously let me come over for the holidays. And anyway he's an adult. I will be respectful." She proudly announced.

Luke sighed leaning in for a kiss.

"EEEEOWWWW!"

"Oh god." Luke stood to his feet running into the kitchen with Flora hot on his heels.

The kitchen was a catastrophe...No catastrophe wouldn't be the right was a disaster. The oven was on fire, Luke's dad was on the ground, and the floor had hot chocolate spilled out all over the ground. "Dear Lord." Luke ran over to his dad built in fire extinguisher and blew out the fire. "Daaad." Luke groaned shaking his head.

Flora couldn't help but giggle.

**Embarassment Number Three!**

**Omg I actually updated. I didn't think I'd continue with this story but I did. I'm sorry I've been really busy with school and earning money. I'm hoping to go to Nan Desu Kan in September so I have to have everything ready. Anyway enough about me I hope to continue this story tomorrow. :D **


End file.
